


But you'd look so pretty

by AndrewAdler



Series: Prokopinsky shorts [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crossdressing Kink, Dialogue-Only, Excessive Swearing, Implied Sexual Content, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Ownership Kink, feisty proko, jealous kavinsky, maybe it'll be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewAdler/pseuds/AndrewAdler
Summary: Tell me all the things I've missedWho's been killed and who's been kissed- Tongues, Joywave//Kavinsky convincing Proko to do something special for him





	But you'd look so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all I love me some prokopinsky. I've seen other versions of Proko named Ilya so taking no credit for that one. I needed more feisty Proko (K likes a struggle) so enjoy! Feedback/comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> (side note - I don't condone calling girls bitches or whores in a non-fictional context & only if I felt the character would realistically use those slurs)
> 
> xx Andrew

"Proko, baby..."  

"What, K."  

"But you'd look so pretty~"  

"Now you're just whining."  

"Ilya-"  

"No, Joey, I told you no. Don't fucking pout. Get Swan to do that shit."  

"But I want _you~_ "  

"Joseph Kavinsky, if you want some _bitch_ in fucking lace and garters, go pick up some whore from Mountainview. As much as you'd like to believe, I'm _not_ your motherfucking-"  

"If your mother could hear-"  

"Drop it."  

"Ilya, I'll dream up more of that shit you like."  

"You dream up a lot of shit, K. Be specific."  

"That's so hard, baby. There's all kinds of things that you like. More of those ice cubes that don't melt… I’ll make more of the pills you like…"  

"K, I said specific."  

"Okay, the pink pills, the ones that make you drool and your skin gets all hot and sensitive and all you want is for me to... Aw, baby, you're so pretty when you blush."  

"Shut the fuck up."  

"So, deal?"  

"... You better not fucking tell Jiang."  

"What, worried he'd get _jealous_?"  

"Fuck off. I don't need the whole pack fucking with me just because of your weird feminisation shit."  

"Ooh, baby used a big word~"  

 _"Motherfucker."_  

“But you only said Jiang, didn’t you. You don't want him picturing you all pretty for me? All that skin and fabric, but he can't touch you... If I didn't know better I’d think you gotta crush."  

"It's not like that."  

"I know, I know. But you're mine, yeah?"  

"Yeah, K."  

"Say it, pretty boy." The words like hands around his throat.

"I'm yours."


End file.
